Yusei Hisaki
Yusei Hisaki is the main protagonist of the story DxD Dragons of the Apocalypse. He is a loud mouth, cold, arrogant, delinquent known for causing mayhem and destruction wherever he goes. He is reincarnated into a rook by Rebekah Orias and is transferred to Kuoh Academy after becoming her servant. He holds the title of Dragon Crowned Prince of Rainbows due to possessing the sacred gear Monochrome Null. He is later enrolled into Yoshino Academy as a Second-Year student and becomes a member of the Supernatural Service Club alongside his master Rebekah Orias and Erik Sinclair. Appearance Yusei is described as having the eyes of a delinquent that give him a expression that some claim to be like a "dragon". He has spiky dirty blonde hair and piercing blood red eyes. He stands at around 5'10'' and has a lean and built body type however because of a incident that occurred in high school, he has a scar alongside his back. As a transfer to Yoshino Academy he adopts the standard uniform which consists of a white dress shirt with black vertical lining, a black tie, a blue vest with gold accents, and black pants with white lining, except his shirt is left without the necktie however his pants are also left very slouched giving them a "baggy" appearance. Outside of school and during training or Rating Games he adopts a more casual appearance, wearing a black v-neck, black training pants, and white track shoes. Personality Yusei at first glance is shown to be a very sarcastic, angry, and snarky individual who chooses to avoid those around. He is shown to have a very child-like and "black and white" view of the world as he dissociates himself and his family from others around him causing Emily to compare him to Nicholas Satan in that way. While he states he doesn't like to fight he seems to always get into trouble, sometimes due to no fault of his own, however he refuses to back down or admit defeat due to not wanting to be viewed as a coward or weakling. Yusei also possesses a very immense amount of pride and is very arrogant to the point where he won't back down from any situation even if he is clearly outmatched or out of his league, shown by him hunting down the youkai who murdered him. His pride seems to be just as big as his master's causing the two to frequently bump heads despite their mutual goals and drives. He also bumps head with the other peerage members due to viewing them as weaklings and frequently ignores Erik and Emily when they come up with strategies or plans during battles. After becoming a devil he seems to express a high amount of confidence in his own power and state of being, believing himself to be the next generation's Super Devil that will surpass all other devils despite the fact that he has less demonic power than Rebekah and Erik. He starts training even more as a devil, due to wanting to enhance his strength while he typically ignores any training on defensive or strategic maneuvers. He also shows disregard for the authority or well being of others with the only exception being his own family and friends. History Yusei knows very little about his father, other than he was supposedly a member of a biker gang who died in a drive-by when Yusei was still a baby. He was raised by his mother, who is shown to care about him to a extent, however she does admit she wants him to succeed where she failed. When he was in middle school and high school he was typically the one who cared for his younger half-siblings, even working a part-time job despite it being against his old school's rules. A year before the series started, Yusei got into a fight with a gang leader which resulted in him getting stabbed in the back, resulting in his scar. Powers and Abilities Special Moves Equipment Quotes "You don't have to worry about that Raim reject sweetie, just give me a few days with this toy and I'll be able to completely annihilate him and all those whores he calls a peerage"- Yusei Trivia * He is based off of Katsuki Bakugo from Boko no Hero Academia and shares the same appearance as him. Some of his personality also based off of Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho. * I was originally going to give him the personality like Kol Corythus, but I decided not to, wanting him to have a more angrier approach. * His backstory is loosely based off of Vegeta from Anime High School by aquitar94 (epic foreshadowing). * His selfishness, arrogance, and willingness to pick a fight is also reflection of how dragons are described in High School DxD which is befitting considering his sacred gear and his status as One of the Two Dragons of the Apocalypse. * Yusei was the name of his father and I also named him Yusei in remembrance of Yusei Satan-Lucifer, however the two share very little in terms of powers, personalities, or even history. * His former school is also referenced in Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth and is the former school in DxD Black Lamb that a member of the hero/demiGod faction attended. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse